


Shelter

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Light Angst, Shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Rafael considers what you mean to him.





	Shelter

Rafael could never pin down what it was especially that he loved about you and as he sat in the comfortable chair in your living room he didn’t think he ever could. You had given him something that he couldn’t describe with words alone, he could only use what he had once thought were cliched catch phrases to describe the way you made him feel. You gave him a sense of place, with you he felt like he belonged to someone, like there was more to him than the facade he wore. In your time together he had never been able to bring himself to tell you how much you meant to him but he tried to show it. It was in the way he touched you when you made love, when he looked into your eyes he made sure you could see the depths of his emotions.

Sitting here now in the dark, all he could do was watch the gentle rise and fall of your chest as you lay sprawled out across the couch, your hair falling across your pretty features. The purple and green floral duvet was twisted up around you, indicating that you had tossed and turned before finally drifting off to sleep. You looked so innocent when you were sleeping, so carefree. He had lost track of the time he had spent watching doze when you were together. Seeing you in his bed had given him a sense of peace, it quietened his weary heart and soothed his fractured soul.

There were things he needed to deal with, he knew he should seek out his phone and attend to them but he couldn’t bring himself to do that at the moment. That would ruin the shelter that you had created and he needed to be here right now, he needed to feel as close to you as he possibly could.

You stirred in your sleep, the apple of your cheek rubbing across the spare pillow as you snuggled down even deeper into the duvet. Rafael couldn’t help but smile at that, it was a familiar notion, one that he recalled from a simpler time. He reached out across the distance that stretched between you, his careful fingertips lightly smoothing away the fine hair that had fallen across your dainty features. You tilted her face towards the source of the warm and Rafael found himself cupping your cheek, his thumb tenderly caressing the shape of your pert lips. He had forgotten how soft they felt, he remembered that last loving kiss you had placed upon his mouth before you’d drawn away and disappeared off to work.

It was the last time he had felt truly happy. He recalled the pang in his chest as he watched you walk out of the apartment door.

He longed to feel that happiness again.

You had to know that he still cared, that what had happened with baby Drew had damaged him but with your help he had make sure that it didn’t break him. He found himself kneeling on the floor alongside of the couch, his deft fingers combing through your silky hair causing those beautiful eyes of yours to flicker open and meet his own soulful gaze.

You breathed his name as he kissed you and it rang in Rafael’s ears like a hymn blocking out everything else. He was filled with a sense of serenity as he caressed your lips reverently with his own. Those special words, the ones that he had never been able to say were on the tip of his tongue as he drew away briefly, your faces only inches apart.

“I love you.”


End file.
